This invention relates to a mechanism for sealing lined cartons. Lined cartons are widely used for dereals and other granular or particulate material and are generally arranged with two hinged flaps. In an effort to keep the product fresh after opening the liner, the present cartons have printed instructions that the liner be pushed down to the level of the cereal or material therein. This is a very poor and insufficient way to keep the product fresh.
An attempt to solve this problem is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,367 entitled "Container", issued Aug. 28, 1962 to Clarence M. Einhorn. The '367 has two hinged flaps that sandwich the liner therebetween, when closed, for an air tight seal. It has a flexible container 14 inside a combination outer container 10 and liner 12. However, the '367 leaves several problems unsolved or unaddressed. (1) The '367 requires the added expense of a double layer container resulting in slower mass production at a greater expense. (2) The '367 is difficult to open or reopen. (3) The flexible container 14 is easily tangled and/or damaged. And (4) when resealing, the consumer can inadvertantly or unsuccessfully stuff the upper portion of the flexible container 14 under the top 13 of the liner 12. Thus, failing to trap the flexible container 14 between cover 11, and top 13, thereby leaving the contents therein unsealed and exposed.